Let Me Be
by flaws-and-all
Summary: Kenny has a birthday surprise for Butters, one he didn't know he wanted so badly.


Let Me Be (Your Bottom Bitch)

I wasn't sure what I just walked into, but I knew it would change things thereafter. I was fifteen years old. It was a few days after my birthday. Kenny said he had a special birthday gift for me, which was exciting. I was happy we were becoming closer friends. I really wasn't sure what was about to happen, but a part of me really wanted it, whatever it was.

I let myself into Kenny's house. I'd knocked a few times without an answer. It was easy to find Kenny's bedroom door. I knocked, hearing a muffled "One minute!" called from the other side, less muffled than usual albeit. I stood and waited, excitement building in my chest. Kenny and I had gotten real close, but when he said he planned something special to celebrate my birthday I was caught off guard.

Sure, Kenny's sweet, but I didn't take him for the kind of guy to do something all big for a friend's birthday. Thinking about it, he hasn't done this for Eric or Kyle or Stan, as far as I know. My nerves lit up a whirlwind in my stomach. I knocked again reflexively. I heard him laugh. Electricity shot through me.

"Okay, come in!" he called this time.

I grabbed the handle and took a breath to calm myself a bit before twisting it open. Walking in, I looked around Kenny's room. This is the first time I've seen it. "Jeez, Ken, it's so nice that you-"

Shock hit me when my eye's landed on Kenny. It was confusing, mostly. It was already rare to see him outside of his orange parka and pants, but he looked like a girl. I mean he really looked like a girl, with a blonde high ponytailed wig and the clothes he was wearing.

He was sitting like one too, legs crossed one over the other under the skirt he had on. Leaning back on his hands and his head tilted, he stared at me. His eyes looked so blue, probably because his eyelashes looked so black.

And that little smile on his lips. I wasn't sure what to say, but that smile made me want to say something. Anything that would keep it on his face.

"Oh. Wow. Kenny, you look beautiful!"

It grew. He bit as his bottom lip through his smile. I couldn't think.

"I was thinking back..." he said. I felt like I couldn't trust myself to do really anything, so I stood and listened. "back to Sally Darson, how she was your first kiss? I figured there was no love in her kiss, so I wanted to make it up to you."

"Oh jeez."

It just slipped out, but soon as it did I wanted to take it back. It wiped the smile from his lips. I knew I'd mess up if I talked.

"Wait! No, don't get upset. I just, this.. this is a lot, Kenny."

"Sally." he said.

"Wh-what?"

"If it's so much, I'm Sally. Just think about it. You gave me the money, now let me give you what you paid for."

My knuckles knocked together. I looked around the room, my eyes eventually landing on Kenny again. He did look pretty. He wasn't Sally, but I didn't want him to be. Kenny was offering me a kiss, and what would I be to turn him down? I'd… well, I'd be a dick.

I walked over to his bed and sat to face him. He turned toward me, emotion bleeding from his face. His eyes alone usually speak so loudly. Seeing them pop such a deep blue in contrast with his lashes, and his lip glossed mouth. I couldn't stop looking at it.

"I'd love a kiss from you, Kenny."

I watched him inhale a deep breath. He searched my face. I gave him a smile. He choked out a laugh. I felt the electricity.

"You're-"

"It was a lot, but I just needed a minute. How do you want to do this, Kenny?"

He grinned, then grabbed my shoulders and led me further back onto his bed. He hovered over me on his knees.

"You sure you're cool with this?"

"Yeah. B-uh, but it's just a kiss, right?"

He stopped a laugh, calming me with a wave of his hand. "Of course! Yes. That's all for now."

That last bit tickled me. He made himself comfortable on my lap. I felt his boxers on my jeans and my face heating up. His hands slid up from my shoulders to my face and he looked into my eyes. They slid closed and

"Hh-"

It felt so different. Kisses from Sally had that spark of excitement, but this. This was more than a spark. A shock shot from my mouth to the rest of my body. His lips lingered on mine, making me wonder what my limit was. My lips shook before I opened them to him, kissing his bottom lip. He whined, kissing back with the same curiosity.

My hands found his knees to slide up his thighs and he sighed into my mouth. He pulled himself further onto me. Everything felt heavy. I couldn't hear anything away from the sounds of breathing until there was a knock on Kenny's cracked door. My eyes shot open.

"Kenny, you're friends' mom called." Kenny's mother yelled. "She wanted to know when he's coming home."

Kenny sighed. "Okay."

He looked to me. "You can't stay?"

I ignored how bad I wanted to, knowing that even asking Mom would get me grounded. Especially if she somehow found out what had happened. Even if I did stay, too much of this wouldn't be good. It would feel good, but that's something else.

"No. I'm really glad you did this. Thank you. You don't have to be a girl next time, though."

He grinned, looking away. Moving from on top of me, I got up from his bed and walked to his door. I turned to say a final goodbye and was met with a quick kiss and a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Butters."

"Hey, that's what I'm supposed to say, silly."

He huffed a laugh, then moved away from me. "See you at school."

"Yeah." It's all I could think to say. I left with a smile. It was stuck on the whole way home.


End file.
